Elsa's request
by jade254
Summary: Elsa has a very special request for Kristoff. Oneshot! (Elsa x Kristoff) No romantic pairing!


**A/N This is a oneshot I decided to write.**

 **Elsa had a special request for Kristoff.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

Pacing back and forth across the great hall, the wait was seemingly endless. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he was more nervous. Even the mad dash down the North mountain in order to escape the clutches of the Queen's mad creation, Marshmallow didn't come close to the anxiety he was feeling right now." _This is it. The moment you're_ _about to be turned into a popsicle._

"Master Bjorgman."

Kristoff was interrupted from his thoughts by Kai, the Queen's faithful servant turned personal advisor. His voice, although soft remained noticeably formal.

"I believe, Her Majesty has requested to see you. Is that correct?"

The ice master gave a curt nod. "Y...yes." _Perhaps it's best if I rehearse my 'any last words' speech now._

"Very well, follow me."

The ice master followed the stocky man down the hallway towards Elsa's personal study. All the while millions of horrifying thoughts were racing through his mind.

Finally they came to a stop and Kai motioned him towards a pair of ornate wooden doors. "Her Majesty awaits your arrival. Although before you enter may I remind you that you will show her the proper respect and etiquette befitting of royalty, understood?"

Kristoff wasn't used to formality, Anna had forbid him to use manners and pleasantries in front of her, however Elsa was another matter. She was the Queen. A very powerful Queen at that. And although she was Anna's sister, he and Elsa were practically strangers. Since the great thaw, neither had engaged in any kind of proper conversation.

 _Well there's a first time for everything. Although here's hoping it won't be the last._ Once Kristoff finally signaled to say he understood, Kai knocked loudly.

"Yes," came the soft voice from the opposite side of the door.

"Your Majesty, Master Bjorgman is here."

"Send him in and please return to your duties," she ordered, in a rather unqueenly tone.

Once the doors slowly opened, Kristoff stiffened and he found himself frozen in the doorway, like a statue in a perpetual state. _Argh! Is this what it feels like to be frozen?_ _  
_

Elsa calmly approached her guest. "You may come in, Master Bjorgman. And there really is no need to look so worried, I won't bite."

Coming back to his senses, Kristoff realized he wasn't frozen at all. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Although once in her presence he was forgetting one thing. Immediately he dropped to one knee, before offering her a goofy smile. "Your Majesty."

"Good gracious, Master Bjorgman. There really is no need for that, please stand," she said kindly, before extending her hand offering to help him to his feet. "I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to treat me any differently just because I'm the Queen. Not all of us royalty are stuck-up and pompous you know. But then I guess you already knew that being around Anna for so long."

He chuckled at her attempt at humor, yet he was still hesitant about touching her. _I wonder what she feels like? Will she freeze my hand?_

"I promise I'm not going to turn you into one of my collection of decorative ice sculptures," she added, noticing his increasing apprehension.

 _Phew! That's a relief._ Although her personality gave him the chills, he found her voice oddly warm and soothing with not a hint of malice. "Sorry it's just, I've never touched a woman, except Anna of course." As he politely took her hand he was pleasantly surprised that although she was cool to the touch it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Elsa." She turned and lifted a plate from her desk. "Would you like a chocolate cookie? They're Anna's favorite."

The blond continued to stare at her in awe, before spluttering his answer. "Y...Yes...Your Majesty. I mean Elsa. Thank you."

Being in this close proximity to the Queen, he started to noticed things he hadn't truly noticed before. He already knew how beautiful and regal she looked. Elsa was the complete opposite of Anna. Yes the Princess was beautiful and he loved her the way she was, but she virtually had no sophistication or grace about her. Elsa however was in a league of her own. She was wearing her classic signature dress, her platinum blonde braid adorned with snowflakes hung neatly over her left shoulder and her pale, alabaster skin was flawless. But what captivated him the most were her striking icy blue eyes. They were almost mesmerizing.

"Now, ice master. The very reason I brought you here today was to talk about Anna...or rather you and Anna..."

"You know, Elsa," he interjected. "Since we're ignoring protocol and all, I'd very much prefer it if you'd call me Kristoff."

"Very well, Kristoff. Now I'll get straight to the point. You and Anna have been officially courting now for what, just a little over four months. During that time how would you say you feel about her?"

Now this was awkward, yet there was no denying how he truly felt towards the Princess. After all, he had been raised by a family of love experts, so he certainly knew love when he felt it. "Anna is... amazing. She's high-spirited, vibrant, certainly energetic. And when I'm around her she make makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

Holding her hands neatly in front of her, Elsa began pacing. "But do you love her?"

Frantically chewing up the last remains of his cookie, Kristoff blurted out, "Absolutely! I mean I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I see." A bitter smile instantly covered her elegant countenance.

 _I've said something wrong, I know it. This is it Kristoff, be prepared to become a permanent palace decoration._

Choking up with emotion, the Queen then asked, "Do you think she feels the same way?"

There was a sudden chill in the air and he was starting to feel more and more out of his comfort zone. Absentmindedly he began scratching his head. "I...think so. I guess I've never really asked her."

A small smile returned to her face. "Well I know she does. And I also know there is nothing she'd love more then to spend the rest of her life with you."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Really?"

"Of course. Anna's only told me like a thousand times. We don't keep secrets from one another. She tells me everything."

The blond gulped as his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Um...everything?"

"Yes Kristoff, everything." She then offered a sly wink, which caused his face to redden further. "Although some of the more sordid details are better left unsaid."

He laughed nervously. "You know it's just a little innocent fun."

"Hmm, so Anna keeps telling me." Elsa took a step forward. "Anyway, in light of what we've discussed today. I've come to a decision. A very important decision. One that I must say I've found extremely difficult to make. However, I've seen how deeply Anna cares for you and you her. Six months ago you were there for my sister when I was not. You aided her...you took care of her...you risked your life for her."

"It was nothing really. I did what any normal person would do."

Elsa placed a finger to his lips. "But you didn't have to. Yet still you brought her back home safe and sound and for that very reason alone, I will be forever grateful. You've made Anna the happiest I've seen her and she trusts you explicitly. So now I am entrusting you with a very special task. To love, honor and cherish my sister like any decent man should."

Kristoff was still a little clueless as to where Elsa was going with this. "Special task? Of course, Your Majesty...I mean Elsa. I'll do anything if it makes Anna happy."

The Queen clapped her hands together. "It's settled then. I shall give you my full blessing."

Suddenly he felt his heart hammering in his chest, sweat gathering on his forehead. "For what?"

"Marriage. I think six months from now is an appropriate allotted amount of time, wouldn't you agree?"

"Marriage?" _This whole discussion was about marriage?_ He had never thought about a betrothal before. It wasn't something that he and Anna had ever discussed. I mean he knew he wanted to be with Anna forever, so it did kind of make sense. Yet there was only problem, one obstacle standing in their way. "I'd love to marry Anna, but wouldn't this be improper? I mean she's a Princess and I'm just a lowly commoner."

Seeing the flicker of self doubt in his eyes, the Queen quickly reminded him of his worthiness. "Do you honestly think I would ever have allowed you to court my sister if I thought of you as just a lowly commoner? Being born of noble blood does not define who we are, Kristoff." Pointing to his heart she continued. "It's what's here, inside that truly matters. You make Anna happy and that's all I could ever wish for. Besides, I'm the Queen, and if anyone has a problem then they'll need to come take it up with me."

With Elsa's approval, his eyes lit up in excitement at having been entrusted with such an honor. " I...I really don't know what to say."

Her eyes shimmered with crystal tears. "Just say you'll accept."

Kristoff moved closer. "Of course I accept, nothing would make me happier. Thank you, Elsa. This truly means a lot to me."

The Queen tentatively took hold of his hand. "My sister means everything to me. I love her more then anything in this entire world. Please promise me that you will take care of her, always."

With his chocolate brown eyes, Kristoff stared at the Queen with genuine love and affection towards his soon bride-to-be. "I promise, Elsa. Until death do us part."

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reading.**


End file.
